Savoir siffler
by raikov9
Summary: shônen ai, KuroxFye drabble, Kukunéné en a assez des Hyuu de Fye...et il va y remedier à sa façon...


**Disclamer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais ça je pense que tout le monde le sais…

**Couple :** niéhéhé…mon préféré…Kuroxfye

Bonne lecture…xD

* * *

**Savoir siffler**

Cela faisait deux jours que le petit groupe avait atterri dans une nouvelle dimension, le pays de Omocha.

Véritable paradis sur terre, du moins pour les enfants.

La ville était bondée d'habitant plus joyeux les uns que les autres, ils chantaient, riaient et tout cela sans aucune gêne.

Kurogane vint à se poser des questions quant à la santé mentale des personnes qui grouillaient dans la métropole, et s'écarta vivement d'un certain magicien blond qui se prit très vite au jeux.

« - Mokona a vu des jouets, Mokona veut les voir de plus près ! » s'exclama la petite boule de poils blanche, confortablement calé dans les bras de Sakura.

Cette dernière lui sourit.

« - Oh, Monsieur Shaolan, vous voulez venir avec nous ? » demanda timidement la princesse, le rouge aux joues.

« - Avec grand plaisir princesse Sakura .» accepta le garçon.

Ils partirent donc tout les trois en tête, laissant derrière eux Kurogane et l'ahuri qui s'extasiait bruyamment devant des vitrines affriolantes.

« - Hyuuu, Kuro-pin regarde ! »

« - M'appelle pas comme ça ! » gueula le grand ninja.

Puis dans un long soupir d'agacement il regarda la direction indiquée par Fye.

Un marchand de glace.

Qui faisait joyeusement tinter sa cloche au dessus de sa tête, en chantonnant que ses glaces étaient les meilleurs.

« - Kuroriiiin, tu pourrais m'acheter une glace…s'il te plaîîîîîîîît » supplia le blond avec un sourire long comme le bras.

« - Hn, t'as qu'a y'aller tout seul abruti .»

Devant le manque évident de tact de notre Kuro-pun national, Fye l'attrapa fermement pas la main et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le marchand.

Le blond commença à taper la discute avec le marchand comme s'il se connaissaient depuis des années, sous le regard assassin de Kuro-wanwan.

« - Alors Kuro-Kuro, tu veux quels parfums ? »

« - Hn »

Fye rit doucement, et en appuyant son index sur la joue de Kurogane dans un geste enquiquineur, il reprit.

« - Allez Kuro-pyu fait un effooort. »

« - Grr…chocolat…et m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« - Alors cela fera une glace avec trois boules de chocolat et une autre avec trois de vanille » s'enthousiasma le blond.

Une fois leurs nouvelles acquisitions entre les mains, ils se baladèrent dans les rues animées…bon, d'accord, Fye se baladait et traînait Kurogane désespéré, derrière lui.

Le ninja observa le magicien lécher sa glace avec entrain, et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, une foule d'images pas très catholique se mirent à germer dans son esprit.

Il piqua un fard et se gifla mentalement, empêchant in extremis le liquide carmin de s'écouler de ses fosses nasales.

« - Hyuuu ! Comme c'est beauuuu… »

« - Tu me fais chier à pousser tes « Hyuu » toutes les deux minutes, apprend a siffler merde !»

« - Mais Kuro-toutou, j'y arrive paaas » geignit le blond dans une parfaite imitation d'un chien battu.

« - Tu n'as qu'a m'apprendre à siffler » reprit Fye avec un sourire « innocent » plaqué au visage.

« - Ca, certainement pas, tu t'démerde tout seul »

« - Ha non, Kuro-tan, tu vas m'aider ! » murmura Fye en s'accrochant au bras musclé de Kurogane.

Ce dernier fut un peu surpris, le blond avait murmuré sa phrase de manière…sensuel ?

Il se re-gifla mentalement et reprit la conversation.

« - Non, j't'aiderai pas ! »

« - Si ! »

« - Non ! »

« - Siiiii ! »

§§

_1heure30 plus tard…_

§§

Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, sur des coussins moelleux aux couleurs chaudes.

Le regard grenat plongé dans le regard océan.

Kurogane avait été entraîné bien malgré lui( ?) dans cette chambre par un Fye tout sourire.

« Vas-yyyyyy ! je t'écoutes » s'exclama le magicien tout content d'avoir réussit à convaincre son Kurogane.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, franchement, donner des cours de sifflement, est-ce que ça existait ?

Il prit le visage pâle et fin dans sa large main et exerça une pression sur les joues douces de manière à ce que la bouche du blond soit en cul de poule.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux…intensément…

Kurogane avait une bien meilleurs idée.

Une idée qui n'avait d'ailleurs strictement rien à voir avec des sifflements.

Les deux visages se rapprochaient, doucement mais sûrement.

Leurs souffles chauds vinrent se rencontrer et Fye ferma les yeux quémandent silencieusement la suite.

Le brun apposa ses lèvres charnues contre celles plus fine de son vis-à-vis.

Il interrompit son baisé au bout de quelques secondes.

Secondes trop longues au goût des deux hommes.

Fye cola son front à celui de son ninja, et entoura le cou de celui-ci de ses bras frêles.

« - Mon Kuro-mamour, rien qu'à moi » souffla le magicien rouge de gêne et bonheur mêlés.

Kurogane tout aussi rouge réitéra son geste de tendresse dans une étreinte plus passionné.

**OWARI**


End file.
